


Todays Moments are Tomorrow's Memories.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Biracial Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Childhood Memories, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Parents, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Holidays, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Summer Vacation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: Sequel to 'Three's Company'1 year after welcoming their baby daughter Elena, June, Pez and Nora decide to take Elena with them on the annual family vacation to the Texas Lakehouse, for the first time.Featuring 'Abuelo Oscar', 'Tíos Henry and Alex', and Oscar showing Pez, Henry and Nora, June and Alex's baby pictures.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & June Claremont-Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Nora Holleran, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Ellen Claremont/Leo, Ellen Claremont/Oscar Diaz, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Percy "Pez" Okonjo, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, June Claremont-Diaz/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Oscar Diaz & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Todays Moments are Tomorrow's Memories.

It is a hot day in July 2022, when The Claremont-Diaz’s (and their partners) head down to the Lake House in Texas, for their annual weekend vacation with Oscar.

This year is extra special and exciting, as it is June, Nora and Pez’s daughter Elena’s first time at the Lake House and first time on vacation with her family. Elena turned one back in January, and ever since then June has been so excited to take her to The Lake House for the first time.

The first Lake House vacation after Elena was born happened when she was six months old, and while June was excited to take Elena to The Lake House for the first time, she, Nora and Pez ultimately agreed that at only 6 months old, Elena was far too small for such a long car ride and far too small to cope with the Texas heat. Thankfully that weekend Ellen wasn’t too busy with work, so she agreed to watch Elena, with Leo being able to take over when Ellen had a meeting or had to be somewhere she couldn’t take her granddaughter. 

This year, June, Pez and Nora are confident and assured that Elena is old enough at almost 1 and a half, to handle the car ride and the Texas heat, as long as they take plenty of stops on the road trip and slather her in sunblock once they get to Texas. 

June has just finished dressing Elena for the day, while Pez, Nora, Henry and Alex put their bags in the car. 

Elena is dressed in a loose, cotten, yellow sundress paired with white sandals and a yellow hairband holding back her thick dark hair. June really can’t handle how cute her daughter is. 

“Oh my god Elena, who gave you permission to be so cute huh? You’re melting my heart!” June exclaims, lifting her daughter off the bed and blowing a raspberry on her cheek, making Elena scream in delight. “Come on, let's go show daddy and mama huh?” Shortly after Elena was born, June and Nora agreed that Elena will call June mommy/mom and call Nora Mama. 

June walks outside with Elena on her hip, spotting Nora and Pez talking by the car that the 4 of them are going to take, while Alex and Henry go ahead in a seperate car. 

Nora and Pez turn when they hear footsteps and their faces light up at the sight of June and Elena. 

“How do you do that? How do you make the most adorable baby even more adorable?” Nora asks, greeting June with a grin and a kiss. 

“You look just like your mummy today Elena, lucky you!” Pez exclaims, kissing his daughter on the cheek and then giving June a kiss on the lips. 

“Ready to go?” Nora asks eagerly, excited to have her first family vacation with Elena, it didn’t feel complete without her last year. 

“Absolutely.” 

June expertly buckles Elena into her carseat in a matter of seconds, having perfected the task over the last year and a half, and soon they’re on the road.

They make the first stop 3 hours into the journey, stopping in an empty parking lot. Nora sits in the back for a bit and feeds Elena a snack, while Pez and June stretch their legs. Then the 4 of them go for a little walk, so Elena can get some fresh air and stretch her legs. 

Throughout the entirety of the long journey, Elena is totally calm and happy, she loves watching the scenery pass by, and always shouts with delight when she sees any animal of any kind, even saying the names of some animals, such as ‘Tweet-tweet’ for birds, ‘Wow-Wows’ for dogs and simply ‘Cat’ for Cats. 

When they finally pull up at The Lake House, Oscar, Henry and Alex are already outside, smiling and waving when June, Pez, Nora and Elena pull up. 

“You go say hi to your family love, I’ll sort out the bags and get Elena out of her seat.” Pez encourages June, seeing the look of excitement on her face and knowing how excited she’s been to see her dad this weekend, since she hasn’t seen him in almost a month due to him being busy with work. 

“Are you sure? That’s a lot to handle on your own.” June nervously asks, looking between Pez and Elena. 

“He won't be on his own, I’m here too. Pez and I will sort everything out here, you go say hi to your dad and Alex and Henry.” Nora encourages, leaning forward from her position in the backseat. (She opted to take the backseat and let June have the shotgun, this way she has more leg room and gets to be beside Elena and see every adorable facial expression she makes.) 

Pez grins at Nora and they share a kiss. 

“Now, go, we got this.” Pez tells June, squeezing her leg lovingly. June grins and quickly unbuckles her belt and gets out of the car, racing down the driveway to greet her dad with a hug. 

“Hey my CJ!” Oscar says in a tone of delight, hugging his daughter tightly. “It’s so good to see you _Mija_ , I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” June tells him. 

“So Elena’s first stay at The Lake House huh? You nervous?” Oscar asks, pulling back from the hug but keeping an arm around June, not quite ready to let go yet. 

“A little, bust mostly excited. I’ve been dreaming about this since i found out I was pregnant with her, I was so dissapointed last year when I realized she was too small to come here just yet.” June tells him, raking a hand through her long dark hair. 

“Well this is going to be the best weekend of her little life, and the first of many!” Oscar declares, as Nora and Pez come down the driveway, Nora with Elena on her hip, 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite daughter-in-law!” Oscar happily exclaims, hugging Nora tightly after she passes Elena to Pez, while June greets Henry and Alex with a hug. 

“Good to see you.” Nora says, smiling brightly, cringing when Oscar ruffles her hair like he would do when she was a teenager and first met June and Alex on Ellen’s campaign trail. 

“And my joint favorite son-in-law, love the hair!” Oscar brightly tells Pez, who smiles widely and puts a hand to his freshly dyed pink hair. 

“Thanks! Also we all know I’m your favorite son-in-law, Henry’s just gonna have to get in line.” Pez laughs, throwing his friend a teasing look. Henry grins and rolls his eyes. 

“Thanks Pez, some best mate you are.” 

“Come on Oscar, you gotta admit I have special place in your heart, especially as the father of your first grandchild!” Pez says, turning back to Oscar, who laughs and shakes his head. 

“I like you more and more everytime I see you, you chose a good one CJ, you too Nora.” He says, clapping Pez on the back. 

June grins, slipping her hand into Nora’s and fondly remembering this time last year when Pez came with them to the Lake House for the first time. He had been so nervous that Oscar wouldn’t like him, even though he’d always been kind to him since meeting him a year ago, but he was pretty certain Oscar wouldn’t be too fond of the guy who got June pregnant by accident, even if it did all work out well in the end. But of course Oscar was loving and accepting right away, he knew Pez made June happy and treated her well, and if June was happy then so was he.

Just then, Elena seems to lose interest in her surroundings, and turns from looking around the property, to look at her dad and _abuelo_ , standing together. When she spots Oscar, Elena’s face lights up and she smiles widely, showing off her few teeth. She reaches her arms out toward Oscar, leaning forward in Nora’s grip, trying to get closer to her _abuelo_.

Oscar chuckles and happily takes Elena into his arms, kissing her cheek and then holding her above his head, making her scream with laughter. 

“ _Hola mi pequeña tesoro! Te extrañé, y te quiero mucho!_ ” Oscar says in a light, happy tone, lowering Elena back down. Elena laughs and pats at his face in delight. She adores her _abuelo,_ already they have a very special bond and it means a lot to June, who has always been very close to her dad. Seeing him with Elena makes her so grateful for the amazing family she has. 

The family stay outside for a while longer, Elena has of course has dragged Henry and Alex into blowing bubbles with her, and carrying her around everywhere, she can walk perfectly well but like most toddlers and babies, prefers to be carried, and knows when her _Tío_ Henry and _Tío_ Alex are around, she can always get her way.

After half an hour, Pez, Nora and June head inside with Elena, to unpack and change into something cooler and put sunscreen on Elena. 

“Fuck me it’s hot down here, how do you cope?!” Pez asks in a breathless tone, fanning himself with his hand as Nora finishes changing Elena into a bathing suit, which will keep her nice and cool. 

“We don’t, especially when the AC doesn’t work.” June tells him, adjusting her hair in the mirror. “The Summer before mom and dad got divorced, our AC broke and we couldn’t get someone out to fix it for 3 days, so Alex and I went and stayed with our _abuelo_ and _abuela_ for those 3 days, we could not cope.” 

“We should take Elena for a swim in the lake, she loves the bath so she’ll probably love the lake, too.” Nora suggests, holding Elena’s hand as she starts to bounce on the bed, scrunching her nose up in delight and giggling. 

“That’s a good idea, remember when I was obsessed with the idea of having a water birth, when I was pregnant?” June asks in an amused tone, remembering all the great ideas she had for Elena’s birth that all went out the window when she entered the hell that is the 3rd trimester, and she just wanted to get Elena out as fast as possible. 

“Yeah you made us tour so many hospitals and birthing centers, and made us watch so many birth videos on YouTube.” Pez laughs, remembering the day he, June and Nora spent touring practically every hospital and birthing suite in Washington. 

“Look I didn’t realize how hellish being 6-9 months pregnant was going to be, by the end of my pregnancy there was no more room for her in there, I couldn’t breath, I was carrying around a 7lb baby, all I wanted was her out of me, and fuck me did that hurt, yeah Elena it really did, it really hurt when you were born.” June says in a light tone, holding her hands out to Elena who instantly reaches for her. “Did you take your sweet sweet time coming, huh? Make mommy want to castrate your daddy, hm?” Elena giggles and leans her forehead against June’s, melting her heart. “But you know what? It was so, so worth it to have you baby girl, I would go through it all again anyday, just to have you.” June kisses her cheek and holds her close. 

“Told you you were the soppy parent.” 

A few minutes later they head outside and join Henry and Alex at the lake, while Oscar watches from his spot at the grill. 

“Nora, what are the chances of her peeing in the water?” Alex apprehensively asks, as June puts Elena’s armbands on her. Nora rolls her eyes.

“Like .5%, she’s wearing a swim diaper, dumbass.” 

“Told you.” Henry calmly says, earning a mock glare from Alex. 

Once Elena has her armbands on, June lifts her up and settles her on her hip, and carefully makes her way into the water. Elena immediately pulls her legs up and away from the water, and clutches tightly onto June’s swimming costume. 

“It’s okay baby girl.” June softly says. “It’s okay, mommy’s got you, look baby it’s just like your bath water.” June lowers Elena ever so slightly, so that her foot dips into the water. Elena seems to relax a bit, and slowly lets June lower her the rest of the way, which isn’t very far seeing as they’re in the shallow end. Elena tentatively reaches out and touches the water, pushing and swirling it around. Her eyes light up and she soon realizes she can splash the water, which makes her smile and giggle like nothing else. 

“This is so cute I cannot cope!” Pez exclaims, crouching down at the edge of the lake and digging his phone out to start recording a video. A few seconds later, Elena turns her attention to Pez, and with a big smile on her face splashes the water right at him, soaking both him and his phone (which is luckily waterproof.) 

“Elena!” Nora laughs. “You little messer, your poor dad!” Elena just giggles. 

“Cheeky monkey.” Pez laughs, leaning forward to kiss his daughter on the cheek. “Come’er, let's go say hi to _Tío_ Henry and _Tío_ Alex.” Pez jumps into the water and takes Elena into his arms, wading over to Henry and Alex a few feet away. 

“I love those two so much, and you.” June hears Nora softly says, before feeling her rest her chin on her shoulder. June turns and kisses Nora, brushing her hair back. 

“I love you too, all of you.” 

40 minutes later, Oscar tells them that dinner will be ready soon, so they decide to get out of the water and go get changed for dinner, but before they do, June has a request of her brother.

“Alex.” June says, tapping on her phone. “Can you take a family photo of Nora, Pez, Elena and I? Please?” She asks, holding her phone out to Alex. 

“Sure.”

Alex takes a few lovely pictures of the 4 of them, in which June and Nora are standing side by side with Elena between them, and Pez behind them, his arms around his girlfriends as he leans in to kiss their daughter on the cheek. 

June quickly uploads the photo to instagram (with an emoji sticker covering Elena’s face, of course.) and captions it

_**‘Baby’s first vacay!'** _

“You two and Elena should take a picture with your dad, 3 generations of Diaz’s!” Pez suggests, thinking what a lovely picture it would be for Elena to have when she’s older, to know how loved she’s always been. 

“That’s a great idea babe!” June exclaims, leaning in to kiss him. 

“Ew! Get a room!” Alex exclaims, dramatically covering his eyes. 

“Last time we did that Elena happened.” Pez laughs. Alex groans and pretends to gag and throw up.

“Y’all are so nasty, stop telling me about your sex life!” 

June laughs and ruffles her brother’s hair. 

“Dork.” Just then she sees Oscar coming around from the back of the house where he went to smoke, he didn’t want to smoke anywhere near Elena, or Henry who has asthma. 

“Hey dad!” Alex calls out. “You, me, June and Elena should take a picture, 3 generations of Diaz’s!” Oscar’s face lights up at the idea, he is a sucker for family photos. 

“I didn’t think you had the brains to have such a great idea, _mijo_.” He teases, as June takes Elena when Nora passes their daughter to her. 

“He didn’t, I did!” Pez informs him. 

“Ah, now that makes sense!” 

“Okay ha-ha I get it I’m a dork and I’m not funny, leave me alone!” Alex says, though he’s grinning the whole time, clearly enjoying the jokes, despite being a little embarrassed. 

“Should we take the picture now?” Oscar suggest, laughing as he puts an arm around his son’s shoulder and squeezes his arm affectionately. He may tease Alex a lot but he couldn’t be more proud of the kid or love him more.

“Nah I think we should keep bullying Alex.” Nora replies. Alex just flips her off. 

A few minutes later Nora has taken the photo of Oscar, Alex, June and Elena, and June and Alex have both sent it to the group chat and both uploaded it to their instagrams. (Both censoring Elena’s face, of course.) 

Alex just captions his post with some vacation related emojis and a few vacation related hashtags, while June captions hers

_**‘1 photo, 3 generations of Diaz’s.’** _

After dinner, as Henry plays a very simplified game of football with Elena, Alex watches and Nora, Pez and June clear the last of the dishes on the table and pick up bits of food Elena had dropped or thrown on the ground. 

“Look what I found.” They hear Oscar say in an amused tone, from the doorway. They turn to see him standing there holding a thick black binder-like object, with gold lettering on the front that reads ‘Claremont-Diaz.’

“Oh god no.” Alex groans, instantly recognizing the object his dad is holding. 

“What is it?” Henry curiously asks. 

“Family photo album, you three wanna come see pictures of these two as babies?” Oscar smirks, looking between Nora, Pez and Henry and then pointing to Alex and June. 

“Yes!” Henry says eagerly. 

“More than anything I have ever wanted in all my life.” Pez dramatically declares. 

“I would sell my soul to see those pictures.” Nora says, a smile spreading across her face. 

“You don’t have a soul.” Alex shoots back. 

“Fuck you.”

“Love you too!”

Ocar gestures for them to come into the house and they eagerly follow. 

“Come on Elena.” Henry lightly says, picking his niece up. “Let's go see some very embarrassing pictures of your mummy and _Tío_ Alex, shall we?” 

Henry and Pez sit next to Oscar on the sofa, while Nora takes the armchair next to him, leaning in to see the pictures. 

Oscar opens the album and flicks past a few photos of he and Ellen on their wedding day and some other ones that go by too fast for anyone to see. After a few seconds he lands on a page that’s titled 

**‘Junebug, 0-1′.**

The first picture is of a tiny newborn baby girl, laying on her back on a white surface (likely hospital bed sheets) with tanned brown skin like Oscar, a mop of brown hair, big brown eyes, suckling a dummy and dressed in a slightly too big white baby-gro. 

“Oh my god!” Nora exclaims. “Is that June?” Oscar smiles and nods. 

“Yep, she was 2 hours old here, after making a hell of an entrance into the world.” He laughs. 

“What happened?” Pez curiously asks. 

“Well Ellen was 9 months pregnant, just 3 weeks from her due-date. She didn’t take maternity leave while pregnant because we couldn’t afford it, and she needed to be able to stay home with June as much as she could before going back to work, because we couldn’t afford childcare. So on this day she had to go to court with a client, I was worried as hell because you know, she was my wife and she was nine months pregnant with our kid, and on top of that she had been complaining of back pain all night, and I was so worried it was labor, but Ellen being Ellen, she insisted it was nothing and went into work.

Well wouldn’t you know not an hour later I get a call from Ellen telling me her water broke in the courthouse and I needed to come get her and take her to the hospital.

Obviously I got right in the car but the traffic was absolutely insane, what’s usually a five minute drive turned into 15 minutes, and by the time I got there Ellen was in a lot of pain, I was afraid I was going to have to deliver June then and there in the courthouse. 

Luckily we made it to the hospital, but only just, we didn’t even make it to the maternity ward, 10 minutes after we arrived, June was born.”

“God, that must of have been scary.” Henry says, unable to imagine going through that.

“It was, but we both agreed it was worth it to have this one here.” Oscar affectionately says, reaching over to squeeze June’s hand. 

“Elena looks so much like you June.” Pez comments, looking between June’s baby photos and his daughter. 

“She really does, it’s like looking at Elena’s baby photos, only difference is Elena was smaller.” Nora agrees.

“Do you have any pictures of Alex?” Henry eagerly asks Oscar. 

“Oh boy do I.”

Oscar flips ahead a few pages before landing on a page that has 3 pictures on it. 

In the first picture a much younger looking and heavily pregnant Ellen is standing in what appears to be the kitchen, smiling fondly as June, who looks to be about 3, with curly brown hair that reaches her shoulders, rests her cheek against her mother’s bump with her little arms wrapped around Ellen’s waist.

The second picture is taken in what seems to be a hospital ward, judging by the medical grade looking equipment in the background, and the bright and fluorescent lighting. 

In the photo, Ellen (who looks to be in her late 20s early 30s) is sitting in a high-backed black armchair, her hair down around her shoulders, dressed in a white hospital gown with a blue bathrobe over the gown. Lying on Ellen’s chest is a tiny little baby dressed in a mint green onsie. The baby’s face is turned out toward the camera, so you can clearly see that he looks almost just like Oscar, with brown skin the same as June, a mop of thick and dark brown hair, his father’s nose and mouth, his mother’s eye shape but with Oscar’s color, and his little face is too round and squishy to be able to tell who’s bone structure he inherited. 

In the photo Ellen’s face is lit up with delight and she is smiling brightly into the camera, while holding baby Alex close, one hand on his back and the other smoothing his hair down.

The last photo on the page is taken in the same place as the second photo, however this time it’s Oscar in the photo, standing by what seems to be a typical plastic hospital crib, but with a hood over the bassinet part, and medical equipment surrounding it.

In the photo Oscar is holding the same tiny baby as Ellen is in the previous picture, beaming proudly and delightedly into the camera, tears streaking his face. 

“These two are some of the most important and special pictures we have.” Oscar explains. “When Ellen was pregnant with you Alex, she had a really complicated pregnancy, she ended up needing an emergency C-section, and you had some problems when you were born so you were in the NICU for a couple weeks, it was real hard because we couldn’t hold you for the first 2 days. 

These pictures were taken the day you were discharged from the NICU, it was one of the happiest days of your mom and I’s lives.” Oscar’s tone is tight and he has to take a second to hold back the tears at the awful memories resurfacing, he may drive him nuts half the time but Oscar could not be more grateful for a healthy and happy son, after 2 weeks of being afraid of losing him.

“Got any happy pictures? You’re bumming everyone out, dad, not cool we’re already dealing with depression everyday, being millenials and zoomers.” Alex teases, earning a grin from his dad. 

“Little shit.” Oscar laughs, before turning the page and landing on one of his favorite pictures. 

In the photo 3 year old June is sitting against the headboard of a hospital bed, beaming proudly into the photo as she (clumsily) holds baby Alex in her arms, who is all bundled up in blankets, tiny and squishy faced at only 2 weeks old.

“Oh my god that is the cutest picture I have ever seen! I mean just look at Alex, he was so small and squishy faced! He was adorable!” Henry exclaims in a warm tone, his heart melting at the sight of his boyfriend as a 2 week old baby. 

“Cutest little boy in the world if you ask me. Hey, maybe you two will give me some more grandkids soon, and I can add their pictures to this album, huh?” Oscar teases. Henry blushes bright red and Alex groans and buries his face in a cushion. 

“I- well I... I mean we would love to, I....it’s just, you know not as easy for us as it was for Nora, June and Pez.” Henry stammers, which just makes Oscar laugh, the kid is too easy to tease and embarrass. 

“Relax mjjo I’m just messing with you.” Oscar assures him, making Henry’s shoulder sag in relief. “And hey you two better stick to the separate beds rule this time _, la Virgen María_ is always watching!” 

A few hours later everyone retires to bed for the night. Elena is so tired after her day full of fun that she falls asleep on June’s chest before they even reach the bedroom, so now June has found herself sitting on the bed in the room she, Nora and Pez are sharing (and Elena of course) against the headboard, with cushions behind her for comfort, and Elena conked out in her lap, her head resting on her chest and her arms around her waist. 

As the 3 of them sit quietly watching and admiring their beautiful baby girl, Pez’s quiet and soft voice breaks the silence. 

“What do you think about having another?” Without even having to think for a minute, June immediately answers 

“I would absolutely love to have another.”

“I don’t think there’s anything I would want more.” Nora agrees, making Pez’s face light up. He had been thinking of bringing this up to his girlfriends for a while now, he has so loved being a dad to Elena the last year, she is the best thing ever to happen to him and he can’t imagine anything better than getting to raise her sibling, as an only child he feels like it’s important for Elena to have a sibling, especially one close to her in age,someone she’ll always have on her side and who she can relate and connect to.

“Well we’re financially stable, we know we’re good parents, brilliant in fact, and that we can provide a child with a happy and safe home and life, we could start trying for baby #2 soon?” Pez hopefully suggests. 

“I say we go for it.” June agrees. 

“Let’s do it!” Nora excitedly says, grinning broadly at her boyfriend and girlfriend. 

“Oh wait though, which one of us should get pregnant? We didn’t plan this with Elena, the only reason I was the one who got pregnant was because I wasn’t on birth control but you were, Nora. Do you want to carry this time?” June asks, having never thought about this exact part of having another child, she kind of just assumed she would be the one to get pregnant, but maybe Nora wants to carry this one.

Nora immediately shakes her head. 

“Uh-hu, not at all. I love being a mom, I love being Elena’s mama specifically, but I don’t want to be pregnant, never have and never will.” She tells them. 

“Are you okay with getting pregnant again, June? If you aren’t we can look into other options, like adoption or surrogacy or something, I don’t care if our kid isn’t biologically related to me, I just want another one.” Pez asks in a concerned tone, remembering how miserable June was toward the end of her pregnancy with Elena. He wouldn’t blame her at all if she decided not to do that ever again.

“I’m fine with getting pregnant again, I actually quite liked being pregnant. Sure the third trimester was rough, but it was bearable and worth it to have Elena." June explains.

“Okay, so we’ll start trying then? You and I will stop using protection, but Nora and I will use protection?” Pez asks.

“Sounds good to me, I have the implant anyway.” Nora tells them, patting the inside of her arm. 

“Well much as I want to have another baby as soon as possible, I’m not down for having sex with half my family just a few rooms away, with very thin walls.” June laughs. 

So, they agree to start trying when they get back to Washington. 

When they do start trying, they don’t tell anyone, deciding to keep it to themselves until a pregnancy happens and they get past the first trimester, or at least they hope it will go that way and this pregnancy won’t get leaked by the meida like June’s first pregnancy was.

six months later a photo from June is sent to both the Family Group chat with Ellen, Oscar, Alex, Pez, Nora, Henry and June herself, as well as the friend group chat with Henry, Alex, June, Nora, Pez and Bea. 

The picture is of Elena sitting in the grass, her dark hair pushed back from her smiling face with a beautiful gold colored headband in the shape of a bow. Elena is holding a black letterboard with white lettering on it, next to a row of blurry and fuzzy black and white photos that become instantly recognizable with context. 

The white letters on the board read

‘I’m being promoted to Big Sister! Baby #2, coming May 2023.’ 


End file.
